1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a step assembly for accessing a storage bed, such as among others a pickup truck bed, via a truck tailgate. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a device and method for accessing any storage bed by releasably anchoring a step device to the tailgate without structurally altering the tailgate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illustratively, pickup truck drivers frequently find it necessary to climb into the storage bed area of their trucks to load or unload items. Often these drivers need to access their truck beds on occasional instances and in sometimes remote areas where large or bulky ladders or portable steps are not readily available. Moreover, the difficulty of easily stepping into a truck bed has grown in recent years as four wheel drive and late model pickup trucks are generally higher from the ground than previous models and make it difficult to step on or off these truck beds.
Pickup truck owners often want the utility of a truck and are generally very particular when it comes to altering the appearance, especially when it comes to drilling holes. Most truck owners don't like to drill holes in their trucks or have unsightly devices visibly hanging on the outside of their vehicles. Holes may also lead to corrosion or other structural problems on the tailgate which would displease almost any truck owner.
After comparison with prior art, the present invention herein described identifies any and all improvements, unexpected results, synergies, and other evidence that provides at least one result that is more than what might be predictable to one skilled in the art. Among other unpredictable results, the present invention features a step device for a tail gate for facilitating a universally adaptable, releasable anchoring system that provides a step from a tailgate without structurally altering the tailgate. The present invention addresses this need and other needs unresolved by the prior art.